Patterned recording media such as so-called hexagonal bit-patterned media (“BPM”) may be fabricated by directed self-assembly (“DSA”) to hexagonally arrange sphere-forming block copolymers or cylinder-forming block copolymers. Due to certain requirements of the patterned recording media and/or respective recording devices, such hexagonally arranged block copolymers may need to be skewed from symmetric hexagonal arrangements. However, asymmetric arrangements are typically limited to a skew angle of about 8 degrees. To overcome the skew angle limit, patterned recording media such as so-called rectangular BPM may be fabricated through cross imprinting. However, creation of complex servo patterns remains problematic across hexagonal and rectangular BPM. For example, it is difficult to create complex servo patterns about the natural line structures formed by lamella-forming block copolymer DSA.